The Pellar
The Pellar |Image =Tw3_journal_pellar.png |Race =Human |Gender =Male |Nationality = |Profession =Pellar (soothsayer) |Eye_color =Blue |Hair_color =Gray |Abilities =Spirit summoning |Parents =Ambros Unnamed mother |Appears_games = |Voice = Peter Marinker}} The Pellar was a rural holy man who lived near Blackbough. He sells a variety of crafting diagrams, runestones, and glyphs as well as alchemical ingredients and formulae at significantly lower prices. Biography The Pellar was raised by an abusive father, who beat him and his mother, which led to the Pellar killing him. He spent his time helping people around the area, healing and offerering sage advice. He met Geralt in , when the witcher came to see him for information about Anna Strenger. The Pellar told him that his goat was missing, Princess, and asked the witcher to find it, and in return he would help him. After Geralt found and returned his goat, the old man had a vision of a child covered with blood, saying that was the clue to finding Anna and Tamara. Journal entry :As is often the case with charmers, diviners, healers and other such cunning folk of the countryside, the pellar of Blackbough was a man of mystery, around whom circled a great many rumors and legends. Some claimed he could commune with the dead, other, that he had a different sort of familiarity with the grave, having put an axe in his father's head in a fit of rage when he was a young man. Still others said he showed an indecent fondness for barnyard animals. :All of these rumors aroused the fear and respect of the backwater peasants of Velen, and the pellar most likely did little to discourage them. :Yet even the most cunning of men make the occasional professional error – had Geralt not intervened, who know what might have become of the old seer at the hands of the Baron's enraged men. :The pellar turned out to be more skilled at soothsaying than curing indigestion. Though what he divined for Geralt was murky at best, the witcher managed to put the pieces together into a somewhat logical whole. :Sometime after that the old pellar asked Geralt to help him hold Forefathers' Eve. When witch hunters sought to break up the ritual, Geralt defended its participants and earned the soothsayer's trust and respect. :Many people have proverbial skeletons in their closet that they would be aghast to have exposed to the public eye. One can thus imagine the pellar's horror when his darkest secret literally emerged from the grave during Forefathers' Eve in the form of his murdered father's ghost. To the unfortunate shaman's further horror, old man Ambros was clearly out for revenge. :Yet Geralt intervened and the pellar was saved from otherworldly vengeance. The circumstances of the murder were explained, and the pellar, though still guilty of murder, was revealed to be a victim in his own right. By helping the pellar do battle with the demons of his past, Geralt earned himself the old man's undying gratitude. Associated quests * Family Matters * Forefathers' Eve * Hunting a Witch * A Princess in Distress Notes * If Radovid wins the war, the witch hunters capture the Pellar and burn him at the stake Videos File:The Pellar - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 15 - Let's Play Hard Gallery Gwent cardart neutral pellar.jpg|Gwent card art Tw3 Witch hunts flashforward.jpg|The Pellar burned at the stake ar:الساحر الشاماني pl:Guślarz ru:Ворожей Category:Humans Category:Soothsayers Category:The Witcher 3 characters